


Coming Home

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Coming Home

You’re waiting in the airport lobby near the baggage claim, your hands twisting and flexing as you eagerly watch for him. Your eyes are glued to the escalator, which keeps delivering waves of weary travelers to the ground floor. Still no sign of him.

You glance around, bouncing restlessly. Your body is buzzing with nervous energy as you focus on the multicolored bags and suitcases spinning lazily around the luggage carousel. It’s been four months, and the phone/Skype sex just wasn’t cutting it anymore. But now it’s over, he’s coming back home, to  _you_ , and you’ll finally be able to –

“Oh, my girl, I  _missed_ you! So much!” You give a little jump as Tom’s strong arms embrace you, his lean body pressed against yours as he pulls you tightly to him. He loosens his grip to stroke your hair and kiss you, that deep, long, passionate kiss you’ve been waiting for.

You break away, unable to contain the huge smile that’s spread across your face. “I missed you too. I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” He kisses you again and sneakily places a hand in your back pocket, massaging your ass, before you playfully push him away.

“Later,” you whisper. “Let’s get your bags.”

After you help him collect his things – ever the gentleman, he’ll only let you carry his little carry-on knapsack – you head out to the hired car. You both sit in the back; he stretches his legs out as you buckle up.

“So, how was your fli – ” You haven’t even finished the sentence when his mouth is on you, his tongue invading your mouth before he moves to gently suck your lower lip, his hand cupping and squeezing one of your breasts. You glance up at the driver, who’s staring back at you in the rearview mirror, and you pull away. “Tom, not yet.”

“Please, darling, I need to touch you, it’s been so long – ”

“We’ll be home in ten minutes,” you murmur. “If you behave, you can call all the shots once we get there. Okay?”

He gives you a small smile before interlacing his fingers with yours and kissing your hand. “Deal.”

“So, as I was saying… how was your flight?” you ask, trying to distract yourself from both the increased throbbing between your legs and the semi-erect cock that’s now clearly noticeable between Tom’s.

You make small talk, not wanting to get into anything too personal with the driver clearly eavesdropping. Tom’s fingers squeeze yours tightly, his thumb caressing the back of your hand, and you’re amazed at how this tiny, comforting motion is suddenly so incredibly sexy. You finally arrive at the house and pay the driver before grabbing the backpack and heading inside.

Tom unlocks the door and kicks it open, dropping his bags to one side. You barely have time to place the bag on top of his suitcase before he’s grabbed your hand and started dragging you up the stairs. You can’t suppress a giggle as he pushes the bedroom door open. He turns to you, looking like a starved man surveying a gourmet meal; without saying a word, he picks you up and throws you backward onto the bed. You bounce for a moment, still giggling, when he presses his long, lean frame on top of yours and kisses your smiling mouth. He grins back.

“I call the shots?”

“You call the shots,” you reply. “It’s your homecoming.”

He nips at your neck, your shoulder, your collarbone, while his fingers make quick work of your button-down blouse. You reach around and unclasp your bra; he practically tears it off you and throws it to the floor. He kneads the soft flesh of your left breast as he sucks at your shoulder; you feel him bite down, hard, and you cry out.

“Sorry, darling, but you’re not nearly marked up enough for my taste,” he whispers into your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

“Well, whose fault is that? You’ve been away,” you murmur.

“That’s why I’m remedying the problem now.” He licks at where he’s bitten down, his hot, wet tongue slightly rough against the sensitive area, before he bites down again. You hiss through your teeth as your back arches off the bed.  _Yup, that’s definitely going to leave a mark._  His hand ceases his attentions to your breast and migrates southward, caressing the flesh of your belly before reaching down to cup your still-clothed sex. He lets out a dark chuckle. “Darling, I can feel how wet you are through your jeans.”

“I told you I missed you.”

“Take them off.”

You unzip and slowly wriggle out of your jeans, taking your panties with them as they slip off your legs. You leave yourself bare to his gaze, which devours your lower half. A soft moan escapes your lips as his long fingers part your outer folds. His eyes flick up to yours for a moment, then back down to your cunt.

“Scoot up a bit, darling, and spread your legs. I want to see all of you,” he says. You do as he asks, pushing yourself up on the bed and butterflying your legs so you’re completely exposed. He quickly removes his clothes, practically tearing them off in his eagerness. “God… you have the most gorgeous cunt.” He grips your thighs and pulls your legs over his shoulders as he presses his face forward, nuzzling your clit with his nose before letting his tongue explore you. You grip the headboard as he pushes it forward, lapping at your slit, before moving up to purse his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves above. He sucks, gently at first, then a bit harder, pausing every so often to swirl his tongue around it. His hands hold you down as you try to buck upward; you’re desperate for release and you can feel that familiar tightening, squeezing sensation before –

He suddenly stops and looks up at you, grinning wickedly, his mouth and chin damp with your arousal. “Not yet, darling.”

You let out a frustrated whine as he starts to kiss up your torso; he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at the dark bud while cupping and groping your other breast. You can feel his rock-hard length press against your leg, and you reach down, ghosting your fingers over the soft skin there. He inhales sharply at the unexpected touch. You allow your fingers to roam, reacquainting yourself with the prominent veins, the soft ridges, the length and girth of him…

“Oh my God, I’ve missed you so much,” he moans desperately into your mouth. “So much. Oh dear God…”

“I’ve missed you, too, Tom… I’ve missed this… please… I need you…”

He pulls one of your legs around his waist as he lines his tip up at your entrance; he runs it up and down for a moment before slowly starting to push in. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he enters you; there’s nothing like this in the whole world, and it’s been far too long…

“Oh, darling… darling… oh, my girl… now I feel like I’m home,” he breathes as he sheathes himself completely inside of you. His head drops to your neck as he moans into your skin. “My beautiful girl… I love you so much…”

“I love you, too,” you whisper. “I love you so much. You feel divine… please… give me more… I need you, Tom.”

He ravishes your mouth with kisses as he begins to move his hips, slowly, both of you enjoying your intimate physical reunion. His cock fills you completely, stretching you, as you wrap both legs around his waist and draw him closer. You reach down and finger your swollen clit to relieve some of the pressure as he sets a lazy rhythm, pulling out to the tip before pushing back in.

The warm friction as he slides in and out of you feels heavenly. He rolls his hips against you and your breathing quickens. He immediately takes notice, completely in tune with your body.

“Look at me, darling.” He’s staring intently in your face, eyes locked on yours. “I want to watch you come undone.”

Between his earlier ministrations and your current attentions, your clit is already starting to pulse gently as you feel yourself nearing your peak. You struggle to keep your eyes open and fixed on him; they flutter slightly as your whole body starts to tense…

“Look at me…” he whispers, picking up his pace, his thrusts shorter and harder now.

“I’m… oh,  _fuck_!” Your jaw clenches as your orgasm hits, sending wave after wave of pleasure radiating out from your core to the tips of your fingers and toes. His eyes are so dark with lust you can barely see the blue anymore – his mouth drops open the slightest bit as your cunt contracts and releases around him, milking his cock. He slams into you, three, four more times before he finds his release – you feel his come spilling deep inside you as a low, guttural moan issues from his lips.

He collapses on top of you, his weight and the heat of his body a pleasant change from the lonely, sleepless nights you’ve endured the past few months. He nuzzles your breasts as your breathing slows; you can feel him soften inside you as you both come back to earth.

You run your hands through his sweaty curls.

“I swear to God I never want to leave this bed again,” he pants as you brush his hair back from his eyes. He looks up at you, his gaze almost worshipful, and you smile.

“I love you,” you whisper.

He rests his head back on your breasts as you continue to caress him. His voice reverberates through your skin when he answers. “I love you, too, my beautiful girl.”


End file.
